The present invention generally relates to a connector module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector module with a lever-activated release mechanism that ejects a connector module from a connector cage.
Conventional connector cages are box-shaped and have flexible prongs along a bottom wall that are received in apertures in a circuit board to retain the connector cage thereto. The connector cage also has contact pins that engage electrical traces or contacts on the circuit board. The connector cage has an open end that receives a box-shaped connector module carrying electronic components such as a transmitter or receiver. When the connector module is fully inserted into the connector cage, one end of the connector module extends from the connector cage. The components within the connector module are connected to the contact pins on the connector cage and to an electrical cable that extends from the exposed end of the connector module to join with another component. Thus, when the connector module is fully inserted into the connector cage, the electronic components within the connector module are connected to the circuit board and a remote component.
Conventional connector modules have a locking tab extending from a bottom wall thereof. When a connector module is slid into the connector cage, the locking tab slides under a retention spring that extends from a bottom wall of the connector cage. The locking tab is received in a gap in the retention spring to retain the connector module within the connector cage.
The connector module also has a release mechanism that is slidably retained by rails on the bottom wall near the exposed end of the connector module. The release mechanism has a ramp with an inclined surface facing the tab and retention spring at one end and a flat rectangular rear wall at an opposite end. The rear wall extends out from beneath the bottom wall of the connector module at the exposed end and serves as a button. In operation, the rear wall, or button, is pushed inward toward the retention spring such that the inclined surface of the ramp slides partially under the retention spring and pushes the retention spring out away from the bottom wall of the connector cage. When the retention spring is moved to a point such that the locking tab is no longer received within the gap, the connector module is then pulled outward away from the retention spring and out of the connector cage.
However, conventional connector modules suffer from several drawbacks. First, users may inadvertently push the button that releases the module when not intending to do so. Inadvertently disengaging the connector module may shut down the operation of the computer or cause other electronic complications. Second, users do not find it intuitive to press the button in a first direction and pull the module in an opposite direction to remove the module. Thus, for an operator trying to disengage the connector module, the release mechanism is counter-intuitive. Further, users may not realize the button must be pressed to remove the module. This confusion lends users to attempt to pull the module from the cage without first pushing the button, thereby potentially damaging the module and/or cage. Hence, the counter-intuitive nature of the button leads operators to damage the connector module in an effort to force the release of the connector module in some other inappropriate manner besides pushing the button inward.
A need remains for a connector module with a release mechanism that overcomes the above problems and addresses other concerns experienced heretofore.
Certain embodiments of the present invention include a small footprint plugable (SFP) connector module having a housing carrying contacts at a lead end that are configured to be inserted into a cage. The housing has a rear end configured to be connected to a cable. The housing has a wall with a module latch formed thereon. The module latch is configured to engage a cage latch on a connector cage. The connector module also includes a lever beam slidably mounted to the wall of the housing. The lever beam is movable to a position proximate the module latch to release the module latch from the cage latch. The connector module also includes a lever arm rotatably mounted to the housing. The lever arm drives the lever beam to the position proximate the module latch when the lever arm is rotated.
The lever arm has a pair of arms pivotally mounted at intermediate points along the arms to opposite sides of the housing. The arms have upper ends joined by a crossbeam and lower ends connected to the lever beam. The lever beam includes an engagement block having cam ears extending from at least one side thereof. The cam ears receive therebetween the lever arm. The lever beam includes a ramp portion having a sloped surface configured to be slid between the wall of the housing and the cage latch to separate the cage and module latches. The actuation lever includes driving arms and the first housing has guide channels. The driving arms are received and rotatable in the guide channels.